


I Need You Levi

by LeviAckermansBrat



Series: Reflection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied suicide at the end, Levi is dead, Levi sold his soul, Oneshot, Sad, eren is depressed, eren's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermansBrat/pseuds/LeviAckermansBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren reflects on how he feels for his late lover,Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.

Oh, Levi. My precious Levi. You sold your soul so I could be healthy again, so I could live. Don't you know I would never want to live if it meant not having you? If it meant condemning you to Hell? You were so sweet to me, so kind, so gentle. I was happy with you, and never afraid of you leaving me. You would never abandon me, I knew that. You were perfect and didn't know it. 

You thought you were a bad man, just because you did what you needed to survive on the streets. You killed,Levi. You stole, you sold drugs. But you did all that to survive, and to protect those two you always talked about. What are their names again? Isabel and Farlan, right? You lost them, and it hurt you so much, I could tell. You always looked so nostalgic when you spoke of them. Is that why you couldn't bear to let me die?

You were a kind person. You brought in stray dogs and cats constantly, nursing them back to health and feeding them, keeping them until you found them a new home. You were good with kids too, giving that one little homeless boy money to buy food for him and his mom for a month. That was money you were going to spend on you, on us, wasn't it? Levi, you were a better person than you would ever know.

I miss you. 

Do you remember me? The selfish part of me hopes you do, but I know you'd be happier if you could forget me. 

I want to go to Hell, Levi. Because I want to see you again, be by your side. I would happily give up eternal bliss if it meant I could have you back. You're my strength, my will to fight. I am yours, love. I never moved on, never will. My heart is chained to yours. 

I wonder how you're holding up... Are you in pain? Are you suffering? Does it hurt you to help cause chaos in this world? I need to know you're okay, Levi. I'm going insane with worry. I shouldn't be worrying so much. You're dead, after all. Why am I so worried, so scared for you?

I still feel that pain in my chest whenever you're upset, even though you're dead, when it's the anniversary of your death, of our anniversary. My heart hurts almost constantly. I need you Levi. I need you to hold me, to let me scream and cry into your chest like you did when you were still around. 

I need to taste you on my lips one last time. I need to kiss your tears away. I need to see your smile, hear your laugh. I just... I need you back, Levi. I'm about to snap, love. I can tell. Can you tell? Are you even able to think of me still, or think at all? Am I why you get sad down there in Hell? Or is it something, someone, else?

Levi, I'm sorry I can't make you wait for me longer. You'll be so disappointed. But, Levi, I can't take it anymore. I feel so empty. I'm sorry, but I am coming to join you, love. I am going to commit major sin, and then I am going to join you in death. It's been six years, Levi, I can't wait anymore. I'll see you soon, mi amour. I love you.


End file.
